The Break Up
by thisyearslove
Summary: [EC] Can you work with someone after a relationship ends?
1. Uninvited Guest

**Disclaimer:** In no way is the author profiting from the story. The character's belong to CBS, I am just having a little fun.

**Author's note:** Reviews are appreciated

Laying on her bed she looked out to see rain still pouring down on the city, its sixth day of precipitation at the beginning of hurricane season. Even at dusk in the city, traffic was still at a constant. Cars could be heard revving their engines and slamming on their brakes at each intersection.

She could picture the frustrated drivers in their cars as they moved only ten feet at a time and sighed, grateful she was inside rather than fighting the traffic down below.

A helicopter flew by an adjacent apartment building and she propped herself up on her elbows to see it fly past her window. As it disappeared and a flock of gulls could be heard outside, crying as they headed toward the coast.

The plan had been to get away from the hustle of the city and relax. She had vacation time set aside and she was going to put it to good use at a bed and breakfast north of Miami. It had been twelve days since her last day off and after a triple homicide downtown and a double shift, she was cancelling her reservations.

The only reason she was able to go home for eight hours of rest was after she was woken up by her boss in the break room, asleep on the couch.

Getting off the bed she set her gun and badge on her bedside table before making her way to the washroom to draw a bath. As she poured lavender bath salts into the hot water she looked around the bathroom, wishing she was out of town rather than in her own apartment.

Untucking her white blouse, she put her charcoal grey pants in the laundry hamper and let down her hair. Normally, a dressing gown would be chosen and she'd wear that to get a glass of wine from the kitchen but it had been a long day and she was exhausted.

Standing in her kitchen, she looked around her rarely used apartment. It was clean from a lack of use; on her last day off she scrubbed every room and every inch of her abode for something to do, rather than compulsion for a clean environment.

"So much for a vacation," she murmured and took a sip of the red liquid, enjoying the effects of the alcohol in her system after a long day.

She turned on the stereo in her living room and took her glass down to her bathroom. She tossed her blouse on her bed and set the wine by the bathtub. Testing the water and deciding it was the perfect temperature, she shut off the water and heard a knock at her door.

"You've got to be joking," she grumbled and pulled her dressing gown over her shoulders.

Standing on her toes, she could see Eric on the other side of her door and she sighed, debating whether to let him in or not.

Calleigh opened the door and Eric's eyes travelled over the lines of her body, from the curve of her hip to the low-cut neckline of the dark green, satin robe. He looked too good to be getting off a double shift like her. His bright blue dress shirt fit him so well and she loved the way his black slacks hung off his hips.

"Hey Eric," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "What's up?"

"Uh," Eric laughed nervously and held up her purse. "You left your purse in the squad car. Driving without a license on you, tsk tsk."

"Oh, thank-you for bringing it by." She reached out for the black leather bag but Eric dropped his arm to his side. Calleigh's face knit into a frown as she tried to remember how she got home without it.

Nodding behind her, Eric gave her a hopeful look. "What are you doing?"

"I was just about to take a bath," Calleigh replied with a tone that implied she wanted to take it alone.

"You want some company?" he asked with a suggestive smile.

From Eric's point of view, things were hopeful for him. Upon opening her door, her robe hung open giving him a good view of the white cotton bra she was wearing and a bit of her abdomen. From Calleigh's side, she was tired and not feeling particularly shy.

"Eric..." Calleigh started and ducked her head, trying to hide a smile

Letting him in would be a bad idea but she allowed him to walk past her anyway. Eric took her hand and shut the door behind him, pressing her up against it. He planted his lips on hers, his hand in her hair. Calleigh's lips parted and she slid her tongue against his.

Opening her robe, Eric slipped on hand from her flat stomach to her hip, cupping her backside and lifting her so his pelvis lined with hers. Calleigh let out a gasp, his arousal for her was evident through his jeans.

Calleigh pushed on his shoulders and Eric put her down, stepping back a mere inch. In her bare feet and his height added to the inch soles on his shoes, the height difference between them was more pronounced.

"Why don't you order something and I'll get dressed?" Calleigh offered, not looking at him in the eye.

Eric ran his index finger along the waistband of her underwear and dipped his head down to nuzzle her neck. "Okay."

Calleigh sighed as his tongue danced along her collarbone. "Chinese?" she said and Eric shook his head before bit her gently. "Italian?" she suggested as he slid his hand under the front of her panties. She stiffened, awaiting his next move. "God," she sighed and Eric bit her shoulder, hard. "Eric!"

With a mischievous smile, Eric stepped away from her and wiped his saliva off his lip. "Isn't that why you asked me in?"

Calleigh tied her robe tight to her body as she brushed past him to the kitchen. "You came over here," she reminded him.

"I don't really want anything for dinner," Eric said following behind her.

Calleigh turned around. "What do you want?"

Eric smiled and flashed her a smile. "If you're asking..."

Calleigh held up her hand. "Eric."

Eric laughed. "C'mon Calleigh. It's been a long few days. I thought we could unwind together." Eric pulled her close to him. "I remember a gorgeous blonde showing up at my apartment a week ago with a bottle of tequila after we pulled a double-shift."

"I didn't realise you had the same arrangement with the news lady," Calleigh retorted with a grin.

Eric scoffed. "Different gorgeous blonde. She's about 5'3", 110 pounds, bright green eyes... A real sucker for Cuban men."

Calleigh shook her head slowly, "Not ringing any bells."

Eric cupped her backside through her robe. "Southern accent, a smile that stops traffic. She likes it rough."

Pointing to herself, Calleigh gave him a questioning look and Eric nodded. "Oh, I'm the gorgeous blonde?"

"Drop dead, gorgeous. Sexy as hell," Eric growled. "I believe that night we broke the record."

"On tequila shots no less," Calleigh retorted, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They swayed back and forth, holding one another close in her kitchen. The slow, sultry urban music played softly in the background and Calleigh could feel herself drowning in the moment.

It was a funny dance they were doing without explanation to each other or themselves of the details and what it meant. It started after Tim's funeral, she was picking up milk at the grocer near the department and ran into Eric. Instead of going home, having a glass of wine and waking up the next morning with a slight hangover Calleigh woke up at two a.m. on Eric's living room floor, covered by a blanket with Eric's arm wrapped around her waist.

The next morning she acted as though nothing happened and they didn't discuss it, both shrugging it off as a drunken mistake. That was until Eric's badge was being used as in a murder and she came home, finding him in her hallway with a bottle of red wine and a hopeful look.

Nights Calleigh normally spent in front of the television alone were replaced with a night in bed with Eric. Sometimes he came over for an hour, other times he watched television with her, initiating sex in the middle of a program they were watching. He rarely stayed the night and when he did, they never woke up next to one another. It was a convenient relationship, one that rarely spilled into their work lives. Occasionally they would brush each other off; Calleigh was guilty of it many times. If he felt he had competition with Ryan, he certainly never voiced it and Calleigh did nothing to quell any fears their arrangement would end.

Calleigh took him for coffee one evening, wanting to talk but they didn't make it out of the empty parking lot, almost getting caught for public indecency. After Hagen died, Calleigh pulled away from him even more. He was losing her and they both knew it.

Eric took her hand and led her down the hallway to the bedroom, into the en suite. Calleigh tied her hair up, took off her robe and undergarments, lowering herself into the bathtub. Eric undressed quietly and stepped in behind her, Calleigh sitting between the V of his legs.

The water was still hot against his skin and he picked up the exfoliating sponge from the wire basket that hung off the claw foot tub. Calleigh groaned as he worked the sponge over her back, using the other hand to knead the muscles at the base of her neck. She ran her fingernails along the skin of his calves, appreciating the romance and thoughtfulness of Eric's massage.

"Where did you get this bruise?" Eric asked, running his thumb over her hip.

"Ryan and I were processing the sinking boat last week and we were knocked over. I fell on my side," Calleigh explained, looking over her shoulder. Raising her arm, Calleigh looked down at her hip and touched Eric's hand gently. "I didn't realise I had that."

Eric moved the sponge to her abdomen, rubbing across her breasts and down to her thighs. Calleigh leaned against him as his right hand dipped between her legs, his finger rubbing in slow circles as his left hand massaged her breast. The combined stimulation pushed over the edge and she orgasm quietly in his arms.

The bathroom had filled with steam and the scent of lavender surrounded them. The candles around the bathroom flickered and danced while two glasses of wine sat in arms reach.

Calleigh sighed and pulled away from Eric, turning around in the bath to face him. Eric watched her lower herself onto him, biting her lip as her body adjusted to him being inside her.

"Sexy as hell," Eric repeated, holding her hips.

Calleigh opened her eyes, telling him everything he ever wanted to know about her. "Don't move," she said, her voice strained and Eric nodded, his thumbs moving in small circles.

If it was once, it was their hundredth time making love and Calleigh always asked for a minute after penetration. He had tried to ask her why she needed time after they had been together a few times. Calleigh explained, abashed, she was 'a small girl' and Eric was 'larger than standard issue.' At first he thought she was just embellishing or her tissue would stretch to accommodate but their encounters weren't frequent enough for her body to adjust.

Eric kissed her neck and collarbone, waiting for her to move. Calleigh leaned down and kissed his lips, deeply for the first time since he walked through the door. Their tongues massaging each others as little moans escaped her.

Calleigh broke the kiss and moved her hips, up and down, letting out a long moan. She used the side of the tub for leverage for steady, soft pace. The hot bath was making his face flush red while the bath salts were making his skin felt soft like a baby's. His intention was not to get off but to allow her to use him - watching her was enough stimulation.

"I'm getting close," Calleigh warned, her head dropping back.

"It's okay, baby," Eric said, kissing her exposed neck.

Calleigh bit her lip and shook her head before her upper body stiffened and her orgasm took over. As she came down, Eric ran his hands up and down her back as she leaned against his chest as she regained herself. Calleigh kissed him again, more fervently and whispered to him to take her to bed.

Eric watched her wrap a towel around her self when she got out of the tub and followed her, wine glass in hand and a towel around his waist to the bedroom.


	2. Distraction

Forty-five minutes later she sat in her living room, eating lasagne with Eric across from her. They certainly hadn't dressed for dinner; he was wearing a T-shirt and boxer-shorts while Calleigh had donned his dress shirt and her underwear . 'You've Got Mail' played on the television abutting the coffee table and a bottle of wine sat on the table between them.

Calleigh watched Eric with a secretive smile as he slowly put a bite of food into his mouth, a string of cheese stretched from his plate to his mouth. Eric didn't take notice when the cheese string stayed attached to his mouth and Calleigh covered a laugh.

Eric turned his attention to her with one raised eyebrow. "Something funny?"

She giggled as the string of cheese bounced as his lips moved. "No."

Eric wiped his mouth with a napkin, but missing the string of cheese but removing the sauce. "Did I get it?"

Calleigh covered her eyes with her hand and shook her head, laughing. Eric was suddenly at the other side of the coffee table, pinning her arms down to her sides and rubbing his face against hers. Calleigh shrieked and tried to push him off of her with her legs but Eric had at least sixty pounds on her.

"So funny," Eric flouted and wiped his mouth on her face. Calleigh let out a squeal and Eric pulled back slightly. "Did I get it?"

The string of cheese was now sitting on Calleigh's cleavage. Eric took notice and picked it up with his teeth, swallowing the offending food.

"Is that what was so funny?" Eric asked and Calleigh nodded with a smile. "So cute."

"Now I'm cute?" she asked. Pinned against the side of the couch by him Calleigh licked her lips and kissed him gently. "I always thought you were the cute one."

"Tiny blonde with a southern twang against a beefy Cuban guy? I doubt anyone would be calling me the 'cute one,' Cal," Eric said with a smile.

Calleigh adjusted her hips and kissed him again. "I can live with that."

Being together in the apartment, they witnessed a much different side to one another. Calleigh let down her guard and she was vulnerable around him to a point that she could be comfortable with. Eric, a strong man on his own, touched her without hesitation when they were alone. Eric was a playboy and Calleigh preferred relationships however their arrangement worked since Tim's death and she wasn't ready to face John when he came back to work. Dealing with their problems in different ways, occasionally leaning on one another.

Tonight felt different for him. Tonight felt like it was the end of their relationship and they weren't even in one. He couldn't understand why or where the vibe was coming from.

Eric sat up straight and Calleigh gave him a questioning look. He wanted to say it so there wouldn't be any confusion. "Is this going to be our last night together?"

Calleigh sat up as well and crossed her arms. "What? Why are you asking?"

Eric shook his head. "You're pulling away from me."

"I'm right here, Eric," Calleigh insisted, gesturing to her spot on the floor.

"I know I'm losing you," Eric countered, his voice calm. "If this is the end of us I think I can live with that but I want to know."

With a seductive smile, she moved to straddle his lap and put her hands on his broad shoulders. Leaning in, Calleigh kissed him gently and slid her tongue into his mouth. As she pulled it out she ran her tongue along the roof of his mouth. She could feel Eric growing excited beneath her and kissed him again, passionately. He responded with ardour and moaned as Calleigh ground her hips into his.

Eric enjoyed witnessing the sexually aggressive side of her but she was avoiding conversation. It pained him to do it but he broke the kiss.

"Calleigh," he warned and she stuck out her lower lip in a pout. Eric laughed but shook his head. "Calleigh."

"Yes, Eric?" she sounded innocent but she rubbed her hips into his and placed kisses along his jaw.

"I need you to listen to me," Eric said. "I want to talk to you."

Wearing his dress shirt and white cotton panties, with her hair mussed and swollen lips, Calleigh knew how she looked to him and hoped she could distract the conversation.

'If only she had a pair of high heels,' she thought.

"We do talk," she replied, lightly. "We've talked about being safe. You know I'm on the pill. I know you're disease free." Calleigh continued to place kisses along his jaw. "You know I like your cock."

Eric couldn't get over the way her voice sounded and her mouth worked around that word. As soon is it escaped her lips, Eric tossed aside the idea of a real conversation.

"I know you like my breasts. We talk ALL the time," Calleigh breathed.

He ran his hands up to cup her breasts and she bit him gently.

"Did you want to say something?" Calleigh asked softly as she reached between them to free his erection from his boxers. "Because, I think we have great communication."

With her fingers, she pushed aside the material and lowered herself onto him. With an innocent smile, Calleigh squeezed her inner muscles, causing Eric let out a long moan.

"I can stop..."

"No!" Eric interrupted. "No!"

"No? Stop?" Calleigh asked, moving up and then down quickly. She repeated the motion twice and breathed into his ear. She knew she was using her sex to avoid a conversation. It was unfair of her but she did it anyway. "Do you want me to stop?"

Eric closed his eyes and his head fell back onto the couch cushions. "Don't, for the love of God, please, don't stop."

Calleigh moved up and down again and kissed his lips softly. "Look at me, baby."

It was so much more gentle from the bedroom earlier that night. He had taken her from behind and fucked her like an animal; when she reached orgasm she shouted his name.

Eric opened his eyes and looked at her. He watched her move up and down on his lap, biting her lower lip as she rode him, softly and gently. As they climaxed together, Eric kissed her shoulder, whispering her name.


	3. Fight

It was not their way to be distant after sex but they didn't have pillow talk either. When it was over, Eric would hold her as long as she liked or until they fell asleep. If it was early yet, Calleigh would get up for the washroom, drink a glass of water and come back to him to fool around.

Eric kissed her forehead, rubbing her back soothingly. They were silent, enjoying the bliss of post-coitus but he knew he needed to say it. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Sitting up straight, she looked at him as though he had just told her he was leaving. She looked away from them and frowned. Strange she could be so aggressive with him but feel shy about when he pulled out from being inside her after sex.

Calleigh shook her head. "I don't want to talk about this."

"We've never talked about it. With everything else in my life I'd just rather know what's going on here," Eric replied. Calleigh walked to her washroom and Eric followed her, not wanting her interrupt the conversation again. "C'mon Calleigh. I'm not being a dick because I want to know where we stand."

Calleigh shut the door, silent with a look in her eyes that said 'Fuck off, shut up.' Eric sighed and leaned against the door frame. After a few seconds he could hear the toilet flush and the water run through the door. She opened the door, walked straight past him and back to the living room.

"Hey."

Calleigh waved her hand downward. "No!"

"I'm not being a jerk. Stop acting like you're mad at me," he told her. "C'mon."

Calleigh took her plate to the kitchen, Eric close on her heels. She put her plate in the sink and rested her hands on the edge of the counter. Whatever plans she had for the evening earlier were obviously askew. As she dug through evidence she vowed she would hide away - not see anyone, not deal with anything and just sleep.

"Hey," Eric called. He took her arm and turned her around to face him. "We've always been honest with one another. Even before we started all of this."

Calleigh slowly looked up to meet his eyes, hers filled with tears and regret. "I know."

"You were honest with me about that night with the girl outside of the club," Eric reminded her.

His hands were on either side of the counter, holding her hands in place. Only with her was he this physically aggressive or tactile. Calleigh assumed he was like this with every woman he slept with but, what she didn't know was, Eric only behaved like this with her. At work, he gave her space - keeping their contact to a minimum - but when they were alone he touched her constantly, as though she would pull away at any moment. At night he pulled her close to him with both arms wrapped tightly around her; it was a position she had grown accustomed to sleeping in.

"Not your finest hour," Calleigh said, her eyes again studying the floor behind them.

Eric kissed her cheek. "I know."

Calleigh looked up at him and bit her lip. "I was surprised to find you at my door. I didn't think you'd want me again. It had been a while."

"I didn't know how to approach you." He shook his head self deprecatingly and kissed her lips. "I'd never not want you."

Her expression told him she didn't believe him. "You're a sexy man, Eric. Women are going to throw themselves at you and I know you'll want someone else."

"Are you trying to save yourself from a messy break up? Or are you trying to save yourself from being hurt?" he yelled stepping back. He crossed his arms and looked openly confused. "Are you worried about what someone would say? Are you worried about what Horatio would think?"

Calleigh rubbed her forehead. "No."

"You're lying," he countered and her attention was suddenly focused on his face. "You'd die in your little sexy pumps at the idea of Horatio knowing about us."

"That's not true," Calleigh protested, putting her hands on her hips. Eric rolled his eyes and walked to the middle of the kitchen. "Eric, that's not true."

"Okay, I kiss you in front of Horatio and the whole department, you'd be fine with it?" Eric proposed. Calleigh's face flushed and Eric shook his head. "This is what I'm talking about."

"I don't want to complicate things at work, Eric," she defended and his eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"If you didn't want to complicate things then you shouldn't have said yes," he said, suddenly angry, waving his hand back and forth. "You shouldn't have continued all this with me."

"YOU kissed me!" Calleigh reminded him, taking a step towards him. "You asked me over to your house for a drink and before we even made it to the front door YOU kissed me!"

"What is it you're afraid of?" he shouted. "I'm not like your dad and I'm certainly not John!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she vied, her voice suddenly calm and steady. "What the hell is that supposed to mean Eric?"

Eric put his hands on his hips. "I'm not dangerous, Calleigh." She groaned and Eric lowered his voice. "I know my limits when I drink. I don't smoke. I'm healthy. I'm from a good family. I'm not into drugs and the only thing I'm hooked on is fucking you."

"I'm not falling for any romantic notions you might have," Calleigh retorted sarcastically.

"Doesn't fit in with your Louisiana morals?" Eric shot back. "Not gun totin' enough? Too ethnic? Not back country and shotgun enough for you?"

"Yes, I have a problem taking half Cuban-half Russian guys home. You look too much like the help and my momma would ask why you're not in your uniform," she said dryly, her accent thick. "Get real, Eric! If I was worried about race do you think I would have let you in?"

Eric let out a breath. "Well what is it?"

"And don't throw the race card in my face - not with your family," Calleigh shouted.

"Excuse me?" Eric asked.

"Have you met your mother?" Calleigh asked, looking at him as though it was so obvious. "Hi Cuban-Mom, meet my Louisiana-white girlfriend. I know she's not Catholic, I know she's not Hispanic or have any of the other qualities that you hoped Eric would look for in a woman but can you try anyway?"

"That's pretty harsh, Calleigh," Eric said, cocking his head. "My family would accept you, and you know it."

"They wouldn't! I'm the blonde woman you work with. I'm nothing more to them and you know it," she said, sadly. "We just can't keep this up, Eric. If we end this now, at least no one gets hurt."

"_I'm_ hurt," he said. "I'm hurt, Calleigh. I can tell you're hurt too."

"This was casual, up until twenty minutes ago," she said to no one in particular, letting out a long breath.

"That's bullshit," he spit out.

"I wasn't going to let you in tonight," she said as though that would have solved all their problems.

Eric grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him. "If you wanted to really fix things you shouldn't have come into my apartment. You shouldn't have batted your eyelashes at me and brushed up against me."

Calleigh tried pulling away. "Your ego astounds me."

Eric tightened his grip. "You wanted me to and don't even act like you still don't. Don't act like you don't like the feeling of me being inside you."

Calleigh's face flushed and Eric knew he had struck a cord.

"It was a mistake," she stated.

Eric shook his head. "No."

"I shouldn't have let you in, tonight," Calleigh replied. "I am over this."

"You're not, you're in it as much as I am. You're just scared because you're addicted to me fucking you too," Eric said and Calleigh shook her head. "I see it in your eyes. You like this just as much as I do. You walk around work like you're so demure but in the end you just like to be fucked."

"No," she whispered.

He shook his head and kissed her, pulling her body tight to his. Calleigh moaned as his tongue massaged hers; his left hand in her hair and his right digging into the flesh on her butt. Eric broke the kiss, pushing her down to the cold tile floor and reclaimed her lips again. He held her on the floor with his hand on her shoulder, unbuttoning the three buttons Calleigh had done up and pulled her underwear off. He spread her legs with his hands and entered her in one fast movement.

He didn't wait for her body to adjust and pulled out quickly to thrust inside her again. Calleigh cried out, closing her eyes and arching her back. With every thrust in and out, Calleigh felt like she couldn't take the next one; her body aching from their activities earlier that night.

"Tell me you don't like this," Eric growled next to her ear and Calleigh shook her head but her body couldn't tell him no. Eric could feel her and she incredibly wet. "C'mon. Tell me you don't want this."

Pinned on the floor, it was the opposite of every encounter they had ever had. Eric lay on top of her propped on his right elbow, his right hand gripping her shoulder tightly. His left hand was next to her abdomen, holding her there. She couldn't move her hips or kiss his chest. It was all she could to do hold on. He was rough. He wasn't treating her like a china doll and to her own surprise, her body was approaching climax quickly. Calleigh let go of the flesh on his back, dropping her hands on the floor and scratching at the tiles. Eric knew she was trying to grip the tiles like she was gripping the bed sheets.

"Don't you dare cum unless you're going to admit the truth," Eric said and thrust hard. Calleigh opened her mouth but she couldn't make any noise. He stilled his movements, poised to enter her again. "Tell me to stop. Tell me you don't love this."

"Please don't stop," Calleigh pleaded, her voice sultry and low. Her green eyes were bright, staring into his brown ones. She whispered softly, "I love this."

"Me too," Eric said and kissed her as he thrust in again.

Calleigh reached her orgasm, quivering beneath him. Eric kept his pace and she came a second time as he propped himself on his hands and began moving fast.

His smooth skin was radiant with sweat but Calleigh had to admire his stamina. The developed muscles on his shoulders, pectorals and back were getting a work out and as she ran her hand down his washboard stomach, she had to appreciate what a hot body he had.

Calleigh dug her nails into the flesh on his ass, Eric grunted and emptied himself inside her, pushing Calleigh to climax beneath him a third time.


	4. Over

Calleigh held Eric on top of her, enjoying the weight of him. With her hands on his shoulder blades, Calleigh could feel his breathing return to normal. She was sore and her body was aching already as he pulled out.

Eric hung his head as she put one hand over her mouth, closing her eyes in regret. How had she let things get this far?

"Calleigh, don't," he said, his voice hoarse.

Calleigh pushed on his arms to slide out from underneath him. Eric watched her button the shirt and look around for her underwear. Eric handed them to her and she pulled them on, giving him a coy look.

"There it is," Eric said, pointing to her face.

"What is?" she asked, standing up.

Eric stood up and pulled on his boxers. "That look you have. Like you didn't just get fucked."

"Eric -" Calleigh started, shocked.

"Even though your lips are swollen and your cheeks are flushed, you just give me this look like you've never heard the word," he said. "I don't know how I'm going to live without seeing that."

Calleigh took a step towards him, hoping he meant what he really meant. "Really?"

Eric nodded. "At least this way you're still my friend. I don't want you to hate me."

Calleigh shook her head. "That's not possible, Eric. I promise you."

"You know I only ever wanted you to think good things about me," he told her.

Calleigh moved to hug him but he pulled away. Calleigh took his arm with both hands, and looked up at him earnestly. "Eric, I have never thought little of you. You would have to do a lot for me to lose respect for you."

"You're important to me," he said. "You know that right?"

"Yes," she said, softly. "I've had a great time. And you never made me feel like we were doing anything wrong."

"Do you think we did anything wrong?" Eric asked, pulling her into his arms.

"Sometimes," Calleigh said sadly. "Sometimes I felt like I was living a double life when we were together."

They laughed at the idea and she let out a long breath.

"Sometimes I felt like I was betraying Horatio," Calleigh admitted.

Eric was scared to ask. "Did you guys ever -"

"No!" Calleigh interrupted. She laughed and shook her head. "No."

Eric was confused. "Then why..."

"I don't know, he's our boss," Calleigh admitted, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "I look up to him. I want him to be proud of me."

"He'd be crazy not to be," Eric assured her. "I don't think I have to tell you we all want H's approval."

"You do?"

Eric nodded and began rubbing his hands up and down her back. "H has always had my back. I don't have to tell you what that means."

"Yeah," she said slowly and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "I think it's time, Eric."

Eric pulled her tight to him and she tightened her grip. "I feel like I'm never going to see you again."

Calleigh pressed her face into his chest, shaking her head. "You'll move on."

"Oh yeah?" Eric asked.

"I'm not the first girl you've ever had Eric," Calleigh reminded him. "Why don't you ask out Boa Vista, she's pretty sexy."

"Oh yeah?" he asked with a laugh.

"Don't you think?" she said, looking up at him, laying her accent on thick.

"Sure but-"

"Well ask her out then," she told him with a smile. "Get yours."

Eric laughed. "I don't need a pimp Calleigh." He kissed her lips and her cheeks. "But thanks for the idea."

"You hadn't thought about it?" she asked quietly.

Eric wanted to say yes but when Boa Vista started at CSI, Eric was too busy thinking about his sister. He wasn't blind, he could see she was beautiful but he was hoping things would get better with Calleigh. He was hoping they might go public and tell everyone about their relationship. He was hoping they would have the relationship he'd wanted when they started the whole thing.

"You ever think about Ryan?" he countered.

He hoped she would say no. He hoped she'd laugh off the idea because the idea of Calleigh with any other man wasn't something he wanted in his head.

Calleigh shrugged her shoulders. "He's just a flirtation."

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" Eric asked. He leaned in and smelled her hair, trying to memorise the scent of her like this.

"This isn't going to work if we get jealous," Calleigh retorted seriously. "I want you to be happy, Eric."

"I want you to be happy too. I thought I'd be the guy to do that for you," he said sheepishly. "I guess that was stupid."

"It's not stupid," she murmured. "But you know why..."

"Calleigh -" Eric started.

"Interoffice relationships usually end messy," Calleigh replied and Eric nodded, giving her a kiss. "Eric."

Eric kissed her again and she responded. It was hungry and needy, as he tasted her lips and felt her tongue against hers. He didn't want to end things with her. Being friends wouldn't be good enough when the feeling of sex with her was the best kind of high. Eric wanted to distract her for as long as he could. If he could keep her aroused, if he could keep her in his arms then she might forget things wouldn't end.

In the time they had spent together, he was getting good at reading her eyes, her sighs, her smiles and her kisses. The kisses which told him how she wanted to be taken or if she wanted to be held a little longer. Sometimes her kisses would tell him she needed him to stay, when her hands were on his chest pushing him out the door.

This was the kind of kiss that told him she needed him.

Eric kissed her cheeks tenderly and whispered, "Too rough?"

Calleigh blushed. "No."

Eric smiled as he kissed her neck. "Are you sore?"

"A little," she whispered. It was more than just a little, her hips ached already and Calleigh could tell sitting would be uncomfortable for the next day or so.

For all things considered, rough sex wasn't the way she had planned to end things but she knew that when she opened the door.

The tender kisses on her neck were signs Eric was sorry. Admitting she was sore was a big step for her, it only came at the point in their relationship as things were ending.

"Would you stay the night?" she asked shyly.

Eric looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

Calleigh nodded. "I would feel better... I want to..."

Eric pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah. I'd like that."

They brushed their teeth in silence; the spare toothbrush she kept around for him would no longer be needed. As he dropped it in the cup next to her toothbrush she frowned.

"Are you on tomorrow?" she asked as they pulled back the covers.

Eric took off his watch, setting it on the bedside table. "Yeah, I'm working the triple."

"How did you manage to get out of there?" she asked as she walked over to her dresser, taking out a fresh pair of underwear and a pale pink tanktop to sleep in. She hung Eric's shirt up in her closet and climbed into the bed next to him.

"I said to H without you there it wasn't really fair to proceed on the case," Eric said as he wrapped his arm around her. "That made Ryan want to work all night so H sent us home."

Calleigh smiled. "Smart."

"Ryan was an easy target," Eric replied and kissed the back of her head. "My laziness made him want to work harder and H call it a night."

"He's very overzealous," she agreed.

Eric lay behind her, taking in her smell as he held her to him. It was hard for him to admit this would be their last night together. It was difficult to admit this would be the last time he would be allowed to be with her like this.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Calleigh looked over her shoulder at the gorgeous man in bed with her. Part of her wanted what Eric wanted, to be a couple and make things official but that part of her also knew going public in the lab wasn't an option.

"I'm sorry too," she replied.

"I pushed you too far," he admitted. "I wanted too much."

She could feel the tears well up and she bit her lower lip, trying to hold it in. "No."

"I shouldn't have expected you to want..."

"Eric." Calleigh interrupted. "Please don't do this."

Eric let her go and rolled onto his back, folding his hands behind his head. "I know I'm not what your parents would have wanted for you."

She turned over on her elbows and studied his face. "I don't want to fight with you."

"I'm right, aren't I?" he asked.

Calleigh smiled sadly. "I'm not sure. My dad likes any man who knows how to treat a lady. My mother still holds onto the notion I'll marry a man from Louisiana with the same background as her."

"Does she know what you do down here?" Eric asked, glancing from the ceiling to the blonde next to him. "Does she know when you crawl around in dumpsters or the ant thing? The real CSI stuff?"

"I don't divulge the details," she replied with a grin. "Wouldn't be ladylike."

"I can't tell you how many family dinners I've been asked about work," Eric started.

"And knew they wanted to know about catching the criminals, not about the head wounds or the floaters," she finished.

Eric pulled her to him and she lay her head on his chest, wrapping her arm around him. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll still be there for you," she whispered. "If you ever need anything, I'm there for you. I know it's not what you wanted.. I'm still here to talk."

"Let's not talk anymore, okay?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head.

Calleigh nodded and breathed in deeply the scent of Eric in her bed. Even though she asked for things to be over, it broke her heart to admit he wouldn't be with her like this again. Pushing other women onto him was her way of diverting her feelings for him. She just hoped when a new woman came into his life, he would be honest with her about it.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Where's your camera?" Eric asked.

Calleigh opened her eyes and smiled slightly. "What?"

"Your digital camera, where is it?" he asked.

"It's in my nightstand," Calleigh replied, pointing over his shoulder. "Bottom drawer."

Eric rolled away from her and pulled out the camera from the bottom drawer. Turning the camera on, he took her picture before Calleigh could hide behind her pillow.

"Eric!"

"I want a picture of us," he replied softly and Calleigh's face redded. "Not sexual or anything but I want a picture of us together. Something for me."

"But, I'm in my pj's," she protested quietly.

Eric eyed the spaghetti straps and low-cut top of the tank she was wearing. "Calleigh."

She nodded and Eric lay down on the bed again. After put her head on his arm, Eric held the camera above them, hoping to get more of Calleigh in the picture than himself. He took several shots before moving away and getting a close-up of her with a secretive smile, one he saw earlier that night. Kissing her lips softly, he took one more, knowing the image of him in her bed would be secured on the disc for him to review later.

Eric slid back into bed after putting the camera in his shoe, so he wouldn't forget it. Calleigh was still blushing but Eric ignored it, giving her a reassuring kiss on her forehead.

He pulled her into his embrace and held her tightly to his chest, hoping she would fall asleep first. Leaving her in the morning would be the hardest thing he would ever have to do. If he could just stay awake just a little bit longer.


	5. Memory minefield

When Eric woke up in the morning the pillow next to him was vacated and he could hear the shower running. If he knew it would be the last time he would wake up with her in his arms, he would have held on tighter when he slept.

Eric threw back the covers and made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Eric?" she called from inside the shower.

"Just brushing my teeth. I'll get out of here in a minute," he called as he put the toothpaste on the electric toothbrush he left here.

The white shower curtain around the claw foot bathtub was not exactly opaque and he could see her slender figure as she ran the bath loofa over her body. Eric was doing his best not to watch her but she wasn't exactly making it easy.

"Oh, okay," she said, unsure. "Do you have enough time to get back your house before work?"

Eric looked at his watch, "What time are we supposed to be back at?"

"Eight," she said. "What time is it now?"

"Seven fifteen," he replied, rinsing his mouth.

Calleigh rinsed her body in the shower and shut off the water. Eric held out a towel for her and she wrapped it around her body before stepping out of the tub.

"Are you going to have time?" she asked, looking up at him.

Eric closed his eyes at the scent of her, freshly showered. He wanted to respect her but she was making it difficult. When he told her she blushed and walked out of the bathroom.

"Cold shower would be good," he said under his breath and turned the cold water nozzle on. Fifteen minutes under the cool water was all it took to calm his body down.

When he stepped out of the shower there was a cup of coffee waiting for him. Clothes from his overnight bag were laid out for him. As he towelled himself off he noticed she had laid everything out for him with the same precision she laid out evidence when they were working a case. She had placed his deodorant, cologne and hair gel next to the cup of coffee. Picking up his boxers he noticed the clothes smelled of her laundry detergent and the pale blue dress shirt he left at her apartment was even ironed for him. Eric felt his chest tighten.

The domestic situation would only last until they left the apartment. She would put on a veil over her emotions and the care she showed toward him wouldn't extend past friendship.

When he emerged from the bathroom Calleigh was blow-drying her hair. She smiled at him briefly and set down the blow-dryer next to her nightstand. Eric sat on her bed with his coffee, watching her get ready.

"Your hair looks nice," he commented. It wasn't often she wore her hair down and anytime she did Eric made a note of telling her. "You look nice."

Calleigh looked over her shoulder as tucked her shirt into her trousers. "Thank-you."

"Almost ready?" he asked.

"If you want something to eat before we go-"

"It's okay, I'll pick up something on the way," he interrupted. "I'm not very hungry."

"Me either," she replied, hooking her gun and badge onto the belt of her pants.

Eric took his overnight bag and coffee cup as he followed her out of the bedroom and to the door. The living room had been tidied and their dishes from last night were sitting on the counter for her to wash when she got home.

Calleigh tugged on his shirt. "Hey."

Eric looked down at her, noticing tears in her eyes. On one hand, he was dying inside he had to leave her apartment but on the other hand, he was glad to see this was hard for her too. He dropped his bag and set his coffee next to hers on the hall table. Pulling her into his arms, he held her small frame as she held back tears.

Standing in her foyer, they held one another tightly, the last time as lovers. Every other girl Eric had dated had ended things with a roll of their eyes as they realised it was nothing more than a fling with the occasional dinner or Sunday brunch. If ever the woman could make him settle down, Calleigh Duquesne would be that woman for Eric Delko.

Calleigh looked up into his dark brown eyes, putting her right hand on the back of his neck and pulling his lips down to hers. She slid her tongue into his mouth and kissed him softly. Her left hand gripped his shirt as she pushed him against the door and deepened the kiss.

There was no mask of the evening to this kiss or alcohol to explain her actions. It was a kiss of need and Eric responded, one hand in her hair and the other on her lower back. She slid her left hand around to his back as his arousal pressed into her stomach. She pressed herself against him harder, dragging her nails down his back and she moaned softly into his mouth.

Eric squeezed the flesh of her backside and growled as pushed her against the door. As he kissed her neck, Calleigh sighed and ran her fingers through his hair.

"We're going to be late," he whispered in her ear and bit the lobe.

"I know," she sighed.

It would be all too tempting to go back on what she had said last night as he kissed along her jawline and down her neck. It was very tempting to give in and spend one last morning with him. A simple phone call would be enough to extend her morning but she knew it would just be prolonging the hurt she was feeling right now. Calleigh kissed him again, hungry and needy. If only she could prolong the morning, she might be able to put off the painful feeling of coming home alone. The smell of Eric in her apartment, the way she smelled after they made love. Their pheremones together, Calleigh understood from chemistry and biology, mixed to create a scent she wanted to bottle.

_This was so much easier when I was mad at him_, she thought as she pressed her hips against his. _Why couldn't I have only been using him? Why did I have to fall for him?_

As she slid her tongue into his mouth Eric growled. He couldn't get enough of the velvety soft feeling of her tongue against his. For all the women he hooked up with before they were anything, Eric never tasted anything sweeter. Even in the morning, when a woman was supposed to be at her worst, she looked and tasted amazing. As he kissed her neck and breathed in the sweet, vanilla taste of her skin, he could feel themselves getting close to the brink and wanted to push them farther. If he could push it farther, they wouldn't have to leave here.

_You fell in love, you idiot,_ Eric thought. _And you lost her._

She bit her lip as pushed on his chest. "Stop."

"Are you okay?" he asked as he took a small step back.

Calleigh closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. "I'm sorry."

Eric tugged on her shoulder and Calleigh shook her head, reluctantly.

"Hey," he said as he pulled on both her arms. "Come here."

She gave in and stepped into his arms. Eric held one arm across her upper back and the other rubbed soothingly.

"Am I still a man if I tell you I'm sad?" he admitted.

"Your manhood is intact," she whispered. "I'm sad too."

Eric kissed the top of her head and she let out a breath as he stepped away from her. "Just promise me we'll still be friends."

"I promise," she said looking up at him.

Eric realised this might prove to be more difficult than he thought. It was going to be hard for him not to kiss her when they were alone. It was going to be even more difficult for him not to touch her.

"We should go," he said as he gathered up his things, avoiding her gaze. "Ryan will have the case solved before we get there."

Calleigh didn't notice him avoiding looking at her because she was avoiding looking at him. Eric put Calleigh's camera in his overnight bag as she donned her jacket and purse. As they walked down her hall Eric's hand moved to her lower back several times and he pulled it away each time. Calleigh's body continually guided herself closer to him and she had to think for the first time about something that was secondary nature.

As they passed the side table where they kissed that summer, Calleigh smiled to herself. Eric caught her grin and smiled also. On the stairs he remembered the afternoon they argued and then nearly made up in public.

Breaking up was a minefeild of memories and they would have to tread lightly.


	6. Working Together

The autopsy bay was quiet as Calleigh waited for Alexx. The temperature had never really bothered her before and she rubbed her arms to try to initiate some warmth. One of the bodies from the triple homicide sat on the autopsy table, waiting for Alexx.

It was the first moment she had to be alone since she arrived at work. Horatio delegated tasks during this case, as usual, and assigned her to work the trace with Ryan.

Calleigh waited for Alexx to look over the body. All three victims in the case were women in their thirties of different origins and murdered in a six hour window of each apart but found in the same alley. Because Alexx had determined at the scene they died from the same C.O.D. Horatio was running the case as though it was a triple homicide instead of three separate murders.

"Hi, honey," Alexx greeted. "Here to go over a sexual assault kit with me?"

"I was hoping there might be biologicals we missed at the scene," Calleigh replied.

Alexx stood on the other side of the table and studied Calleigh's face. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and forced a smile. "I'm fine, Alexx."

The ME wasn't buying and gave her a look, Calleigh ventured Alexx's kids got when they were telling tall tales.

"I don't think it's your vacation you're upset about," she said and Calleigh shrugged. "What's bothering you?"

"Oh nothing, just been a long few days," she replied with a smile. "I'll be fine. What have you got?"

Alexx pulled on a pair of gloves and Calleigh walked toward the table. The victim on the table was identified at the scene as Crystal Jackson; 35-years-old, 5'5", African-American and single.

Looking over the woman lying on the table, Calleigh realised if she had run into this woman at a grocery store, she might talk to her. It was obvious identifying with a victim was the kind of thinking that got cops into trouble and Calleigh did her best to push them aside.

"My preliminary examination found Crystal has a dislocated shoulder, a cracked hip and suffered blunt force trauma to the head," Alexx said. "Which is consistent with a fall down the stairs."

"A fall down the stairs or a deliberate push?" Calleigh asked.

Alexx gave her a knowing look. "Deliberate push. But that's not what killed her."

"What killed her?" Calleigh asked.

Alexx turned Crystal Jackson's head to the right. "She was strangled."

"Strangled?" Calleigh repeated, leaning in to see four fingerprint-sized bruises forming.

"I only wish I was there last night for the callout," Alexx said.

"You can't be there for each body in Miami," Calleigh reminded her as she retrieved her camera from her kit by the doors. Calleigh adjusted her camera and took several photographs of the bruises under the skin, with a UV flash. "With these photos we might be able to get a print."

Alexx had her sexual assault kit ready and Calleigh took notes, with her camera on stand by. It was never comfortable to be present during any SART exam but Alexx treated the victims with respect and did her best to give back a little dignity.

Alexx handed Calleigh the swabs she collected and told her she would call when she had completed the autopsies on Crystal Jackson, Maria Gomez and Trina Vu.

Upstairs she left the SART evidence with DNA, Calleigh left to find Ryan. Walking through the halls of the lab she felt as though everyone knew what had happened. The lab was like high school and the more one tried to keep something private, the more people talked about it. Any assurance she had that she and Eric were careful and no one had a clue about what happened between them, then she was sure everyone had known from the beginning.

She was doing her best to move on from what had happened but she realised it didn't just happen that morning. It happened when Tim died and that was the thing she needed to move on from. She needed to find a way to move on from falling in love. Maybe running on her lunch break - if she was able to take one today - would be a good way to take her mind off things.

Ryan was going over the victims' clothing in the layout room. He was studying the high heels Crystal Jackson, hoping to find something to put her in a crime scene, not the alley her body was carelessly dumped in.

When Ryan looked up from the black sling-backs, she felt like he could see it on her the way he could see trace evidence.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi."

Ryan looked at her like she was lying to him. "What's wrong?"

"I really wish everyone would stop asking me that," Calleigh said, crossing her arms. "I'm fine."

He nodded, understanding if Calleigh wanted to talk, she would. "Okay, well what have you got?"

Calleigh handed Ryan the film she took from Crystal Jackson. "I think we might get a print from Crystal Jackson's neck. Strangulation left fingerprints on her neck."

Ryan laid out the pictures next to Crystal's clothing. "So she was strangled. What's next?"

"We need to place Crystal Jackson at an orginal crime scene," she explained and he nodded. "Alexx said she was shoved down a flight of stairs and is going to do the autopsy on Trina Vu and Maria Gomez. Crystal Jackson was definitely sexually assaulted. I took the swabs over to DNA."

Hours in the layout room passed. Going over evidence was not exciting work and Horatio expected his team to be meticulous and precise when testing everything. As Calleigh was taking her final swab to be taken over to trace, she stood up with a groan.

Ryan looked up from Calleigh, sitting adjacent from her at the layout table. "Tired?"

Calleigh used her right, gloved-hand to massage the muscles at the base of her neck. "I'm supposed to be on vacation. I never take it and the trip I finally do plan..." She sighed. "I am putting one hundred and ten per cent into this. I'm just supposed to be on vacation."

Ryan reached across the table and put his hand on hers. He reminded her, "You didn't have to come to the callout. You should have taken the night off."

"Three dead bodies found in an alley, with six hour differential TOD?" Calleigh listed. "You would have returned from the Himalayas."

Ryan looked at her seriously. "Yeah, and?"

Her tense expression broke into a smile and they shared a laugh. She sighed and shook her head. "I needed that."

"Seriously, what's going on?" Ryan asked, his voice full of concern.

Eric walked into the layout room, looking from Calleigh, Ryan's hand on Calleigh's back to Calleigh. "Yeah, what's going on?"

Calleigh pulled her hand from underneath Ryan's and put it on her lap. "What did you and Horatio find?"

"Should I come back?" Eric asked, ignoring her question.

Ryan laughed. "Not unless you're coming back with a masseuse for Calleigh."

Exhausted and on edge, she could feel a fight coming on. Wanting to remain professional, no matter what, she knew if there was a fight, the whole lab would stop to watch. Glass walls and a thorough cleaning service made for careful behaviour.

Calleigh forced a smile and collected her swabs. "I have to take these to the trace lab."

Eric breathed out loudly, putting his hands on his hips. It was something he did when he was frustrated and on edge. He also did that when he wanted her attention.

She stopped at the door and smiled tightly. "Did you have something?"

"The semen Alexx collected from Trina Vu, Maria Gomez matched Crystal Jackson," Eric replied. "Just thought you might be interested to know."

Calleigh ignored his biting tone. "Did you run the samples through CODIS?"

"She's doing that now," he said.

"So you'll get the swabs to Aaron and see if we can place the victims at a crime scene, right?" Ryan spoke up.

"Okay, I'll be with Aaron," she replied and left the layout room.

Eric shook his head and left shortly after her to go back to DNA.


	7. Contrition

Calleigh was pulling her coat on to leave for lunch when Eric entered the locker room. Stopping in his tracks, Eric stood at the door when he and his former lover made eye contact. Calleigh took her purse from her locker and Eric held up a hand.

"No wait," he said pleadingly.

Calleigh shook her head. "I don't want to fight with you here."

Taking a few steps toward her, Eric's face was wraught with contrition. "No, please. Calleigh I'm sorry."

"Sorry for?" she prompted.

She had never made things easy on him when he screwed up and just because of their personal lives, she wasn't going to go easy on him. It wasn't her style and Eric loved that about her.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "It's harder than I thought."

Calleigh shook her head and made her way to the door. "It's not easy for me either."

Eric caught her arm and pulled her to his side. "Well, you're not making it any easier. What was going on there?"

She had every right to tell him the conversation was over. She had every right to tell him to mind his own business and slap him across the face for suggesting anything. Calleigh pulled her arm from his strong grasp and ignored him, walking out of the lab as fast as she could.

Eric caught up with her at her car, his coat in hand. "Calleigh!"

She closed her eyestiredly. She knew when everything started, they would have a conversation like this but she didn't expect herself to want to run away from it so fast. What was she running from anyway? She and Eric were barely separated, she couldn't possibly think about someone else.

"Do you want me to pick you up something?" she asked avoiding his gaze.

It was apparent she could get into her car and drive away. Her staying to talk to him was a good sign. Eric shook his head. "Cal, can we talk? Please?"

Calleigh looked up at him. "Please don't."

"I mean it, I don't want you to be mad at me," he insisted, reaching out to take her hand. "Please don't be mad at me."

Calleigh pulled back from his contact and shook her head. "Don't touch me right now, I can't right now."

Eric looked down at the ground, trying to mask his pain from her rejection. "Please don't be mad at me. I wasn't thinking."

"I really don't want to have a fight with you every time you and I work a case together," she said softly. "And nothing was going on with Ryan."

Eric nodded. "It's too soon."

"You know better," she reminded him and he nodded again. "You know me better than that."

Eric took a step toward her and put his hands on her shoulders, running them down her arms and back up to her neck. The contact made her flush but she didn't pull away. She put her hands on his waist and nodded.

Pulling her into a hug, the safest conact for them at that moment, Eric held onto her tightly. "You're right."

Calleigh took in a deep breath, taking in his scent. She wanted to drive him to her house and hide away for another few days. She had always wanted to take a long lunch and spend the afternoon making love, in the middle of the day, leaving everyone to wonder about her wearabouts. It was the part of her who wanted to slide her fingers into his hair, pull him into a passionate kiss and forget about everything. It was the same part of her who was in love with him. A childhood and adulthood filled with parents who lived on their impulses, she had trained her rational side well and she argued away the urges she was having, like always.

Instead, she pulled away and wiped away an errant tear. "Nothing happened."

"I know," he said and fought the urge to kiss her forehead. Taking a step back, he clenched his fists, fighting his body's desire to hold her again, to touch her and kiss her. "I trust you."

"You're saying that with clenched fists," she observed.

He crossed his arms. "It's hard for me to see you like this."

She understood what he meant. "I know."

Eric shifted in his feet. "I'm getting hungry, would you bring me back something?"

She nodded, knowing what he would eat and got in her car. Eric watched her drive away and jogged back into the lab.


End file.
